


不要说再见

by az90971



Series: passion [2]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 17:10:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20474615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/az90971/pseuds/az90971





	不要说再见

“这就是你要的东西，Sephiroth。”Zack把一叠材料放在Sephiroth的办公桌上，“真不敢相信，你难得动用职权就是为了这种无聊的事情。”  
“谢谢。”Sephiroth放下手中的文件，“非常感谢。”  
“你还没有告诉我，你要这些究竟想要干什么，如果觉得这个家伙可疑，你大可以委托Turks去处理。”  
“只是我个人的疑问，没有委托他们的必要。”银发英雄略微停顿一会儿，“请替我保密。”  
“我记住了，不过这件事就算我不说，迟早也会泄露。”挥挥手，Zack出去了。

Zack出去以后，Sephiroth拿起那些材料……这是关于那个金发青年的，那个上次说‘爱他’的那个家伙……想用神罗的情报系统找一个人并不是什么难事。

结束了工作，他换上便服，并用墨镜和帽子掩饰了一下自己的相貌。毕竟那种贫民区的酒吧并不是一个‘英雄’应该出现的地方，尽管Sephiroth自身并不在意，但是对付媒体总归是件麻烦的事情。

那是一个属于下层的小酒吧，杂乱混杂着下层特有的味道。在门口站了一会儿，Sephiroth皱皱眉，最终他还是进去了……他在角落找了个位子坐下，很快就有穿着暴露的侍者走来问他需要些什么，在这里，想要什么都可以，昂贵的或者廉价的，不限于女人或者麻醉神经的药物。尽管听着侍者的问话，但Sephiroth的注意力却被在舞台上那个舞动的人体所吸引……那个金发青年，就在舞台上，在喧闹的音乐和琐碎的光影中舞动着自己的身体。金发人一直背对着台下，即使偶尔转身，他也不去看台下的人，任何人。

“你在看……他吗？”女侍者嗤嗤地笑了几声，“我劝你还是选一个比较好下手的目标……比如，我。”她的一只手搭在Sephiroth的肩上，“以前没有在这里见过你，第一次来这里吗？嗯……有人说过你有些像……”  
“把你知道的告诉我。”塞了一些钱在女人的胸衣里，Sephiroth要女人告诉他，有关那个跳舞的金发青年的事情。  
“好吧，如果被揍，那就是你自找的。”女人嗤笑了几声，接着，她告诉Sephiroth，那个金发人从来不和任何人在一起，嗯，就是那种不和人交往的那种。偶尔有人会强迫他，但是得到的只有一顿揍而已。但她并不知道金发人的真正的名字，不过，在这里的人私下叫他‘smart ass’。

根据材料，还有那个暴露着自己身体大部分的女人的说辞，Sephiroth穿过几条街道，找到了金发人的住所，这是和Zack给他的资料中的信息所吻合的。不过在他敲门前，他都不确定这一定就是那个金发人的住所，这里是下城区，人口流动是频繁而快速的，或许现在这里已经不是那家伙的居所了。虽然一开始，Sephiroth是跟着那家伙离开酒吧，但令他没有想到的是，他居然会被对方甩掉，那个金发家伙的反侦查意识好得超乎他的预想。  
这是一栋普通的不能再普通的贫民区的公寓，四处透着廉价的嘈杂和腐坏的味道……这里从不曾有阳光光顾，是的，阳光那种奢侈的东西是不属于这里……他看了看四周，有些好奇的眼睛在盯着他……该死的，如果消息是错的，开门的不是那个金发人，自己应该怎么解释……找错了地方，找错了人……  
最终，他还是敲了门……

跳了几曲之后，Cloud从舞台上下来，略微不合身的衣服让他的曲线暴露无疑，那是酒吧老板的要求。不过，现在他的身体已经不会再被一些自讨没趣的人抚摸了，就他用他的拳头表明自己的立场以后。这不是他情愿做的工作，但是现在佣兵的工作不好找，而且私兵也是被神罗明令禁止的。在Midgar，一切涉及武装的事情均要向神罗申请，并且只能使用神罗下属安保公司的人员、装备。而在这种情况下，本想找份私人佣兵工作的Cloud陷入了窘境，而且，在这个世界里，他没有合法的身份，但万幸的是，‘身份信息’在Midgar的下城区并不是必要的。  
从老板手里拿过钱，他套上外套，从后门出了酒吧。Cloud从没有想过自己会靠跳舞挣钱，这不适合他，完全不适合，但是这也是迫于无奈，没有装备，没有资金，没有人会雇佣佣兵，他甚至没有在在好这个世界找到Tifa。  
回家的路有时候并不是那么美好……比如，在路上可能会碰上乞讨的人，小偷，强盗，或者是想把他操到起不来的人……啧，事实就是这样，这里是贫民区，但是却不是治安最好的一处……他选择住在这里，是希望自己在旅费凑够之前不被人发现，但是总有人会找到他，比如，不久之后砸他房门的家伙……  
回到家里，他把外套丢在椅子上……他所住的地方只有简陋的陈设，不过，那些已经足够生活了……他坐在床上，从床头柜的抽屉里摸出烟，点上……在抽屉的深处，还藏着一小瓶安眠药一类的东西，他有时候需要那个来帮他睡着……该死的，他有时候居然还会梦见那个银发男人……前一段时间，那个银发家伙总会出现在他的梦境中，但醒来的时候，他没有一次记得梦中的内容……该死的，多么可笑，他居然在那么人面前说他爱‘神罗的英雄’，简直是疯了，是的，完全疯了……不过只是把压在心里的话说出来了而已，那没有什么……虽然那个‘神罗的英雄’并不是他所认识的‘Sephiroth’……  
烟吸了才不足一半，他就听见了敲门声……谁会来找他？又是一个自讨没趣的家伙吧，推销员，或者是迷路的人……

Sephiroth敲了几次门，但是他换来的不是金发人的开门，而是从屋里传来的一声‘滚’……哦，呵，那个扭腰的‘smart ass’大概把他当成了来找麻烦的人了……嗯，的确是个脾气暴躁的小子……也许，这时候，Sephiroth转身走开的话，那么什么时候都不会发生，只不过，他会在几个月之后看到这个不知道名字的金发人的尸体而已……但是他还是敲了第二次门，比上一次更重……那扇可怜的门在英雄的拳头下已经有了裂开的先兆。

操他的，什么家伙这么不死心……该死，真希望这个家伙比较耐揍一点……  
把烟叼在嘴里，Cloud起身去开门……当然，他准备好了他的拳头，至于揍在什么地方，就完全取决于门外家伙的第一句话是什么了。  
但当门打开的时候，他就完全愣住了……  
Sephiroth  
他差点喊出门外人的名字……怎么会这样，自己明明是清醒的……为什么那人会出现在自己门外……他愣了很长时间，也许只有几秒种，但是那时间长的就像几个世纪……该说什么，该做什么……他脑子一片空白，倒是那个银发人先开口，他问他，自己能否进去……他点头，把Sephiroth让进屋里……这一切简直就像在做梦，或许，这是一切是真正的梦境的话，那会好很多。

这就是金发人所住的地方？进了屋，Sephiroth环视房间……比他想象中干净，也比他想象中更为简陋……  
自顾自地在椅子上坐下，他看着金发人……那人还是一身酒吧里衣服，很显露身材的那种……好像，这个金发人比前一段时间瘦了一些……这么近的看，金发人暴露在空气的腰部似乎比在酒吧里看到的更细……

关上门，Cloud转过身，问Sephiroth：  
“你来干什么？”他语气中带着不耐烦。此刻，他只希望眼前的Sephiroth突然消失，或者自己即刻从梦中醒来。他真切的希望下一秒他置身北大空洞……  
“我有些事情想问你。”  
“我想，我这大概不会有您认为有价值的消息。”他不再叼着烟，但依旧瞪着Sephiroth，的确是瞪着……他只希望银发人尽快离开……尽快……

该死的，你为什么要出现……我已经躲到这种地方了……为什么要找到我，为什么……难道希望我忘不掉你？该死的，离开离开离开……不要再出现在我面前……求求你……

“我觉得我见过你，但是我想不起来你是谁……”简直就是最低级的搭讪人的说辞，但此时Sephiroth已经想不出别的说法，或许‘实话实说’会好一些。  
“见过我？我在神罗的军队里待过一段时间。大英雄，您能对我有印象，我真荣幸。”他抱着双臂，嗤嗤的笑了几声。

忘了吧……赶紧离开……天啊……不要这样注视我……不要……不要……求求你不要……我想被你拥抱，想被你亲吻……但是不是现在……不是不是不是……永远不是……天啊……不要这样……你折磨我还不够多吗……快点离开……求你了……否则……我……会……崩溃的……

“不是每个退伍的士兵都会说爱我。”Sephiroth凝视着对方，但他依旧想不起究竟在哪里见过Cloud，“你真的曾经是神罗的雇佣兵吗？”  
“先生，您真的认为……哦，您也许是找错人了……”他靠在门上，“您最好不要再浪费您的时间……先生……”烟在墙上被捻灭，他闭上眼睛，然后睁开……Sephiroth依旧在那里……这不是梦……不是……  
“我的问题需要答案。”  
“好吧……呵……是我认错了人。”他看着Sephiroth……注视了一会儿，然后走过去……“也许，你只是想得到一些什么，比如……”拉起Sephiroth的一只手，很意外，银发人并没有迅速的把手抽回，这不是一个Soldier该有的反应，也许，银发人只是认为自己没有‘危险’……真可笑，自己曾经是被认为唯一可以和这个英雄匹敌的人……他将男人的手指贴上自己的嘴唇，轻吻，并轻轻咬了一口指尖。

对不起……我……如果你就此厌恶我，也好……请你离开……请你离开……离开……甩开我的手，然后离开……你应该不喜欢这样的我，对不对，对不对，对不对……所以……

事实并不是Cloud想象的那样，Sephiroth没有推开他，没有甩开他的手，反而将另一只手放在Cloud的腰上，他问他：  
“你经常和人这样做吗？我听说……你并不会……嗯，和人交往什么的。”  
“……”愣了一会儿，他摇摇头……不想解释什么，但是他依旧用双手抓着Sephiroth的手，“先生……您可能误会什么了……呵……如果您需要……我可以……”  
自己什么时候学会说这种话了……忘记了……每天都会听到一些类似的，自然就学会了……是的，就是这样……然后呢……让这个不认识自己的Sephiroth上了自己，再分开……像不认识一样……天啊……为什么要这样……为什么……只是……自己的错误判断而已……

Sephiroth放下了手，他等着金发人下一步的举动……这样的事情，就是有人主动对他示好这样的事情，他遇到过很多次，但是只有屈指可数的几次他没有拒绝，包括这次……这个金发人，自己连他的确切的名字都不知道，也不清楚他的底细，但是居然这么轻松就决定和他上床……这不是一个精明的Soldier应该做的事情，但是，这个金发人，给他太过熟悉的感觉……为什么……他并不相信一些人们凭空杜撰出来的离奇想法，但是现在那些确实最好的解释。

金发人就在他面前，他还有很多疑问，但却不知道应该先问什么……也许，他应该有权力知道金发人的名字……但当他问出口的时候，金发人并没有回答他的问题，只是说：  
“先生，请您等一会儿，我需要去洗澡。”  
金发人向后退了几步，并转身往浴室的方向走去……令Sephiroth意外的是，那个金发人居然就在房间里脱去了全部的衣服，连头也没有回的，赤着脚走进了浴室……Sephiroth坐在椅子上，看着金发人的背影，那是个很瘦的身体，但是却看得出是经过长期的锻炼，结识但却柔韧。

那可笑的帽子和墨镜早已经被摘下来，放在屋里唯一一张桌子上。银发。英雄等待着，但浴室里的水声好像并没有在短时间内停止的意思。  
利用这段时间，他猜测着金发人的身份，当然，他也在记忆中找一切有关这金发人的信息，只是，他什么也没有找到……他有点沮丧，而且充斥着屋子的谈谈的霉味也使他不太舒服，不过，他还是安慰自己，这比他过去执行某些任务时住的地方强太多了，至少这里被打扫的很干净……

躲在浴室里，Cloud用双臂环抱着自己的身体……他在颤抖，但是为了什么，他不太清楚……在淋浴里，他甚至开始希望他结束沐浴的时候，Sephiroth已经离开了……或者等到清醒的时候哦，自己正躺在床上，而且是从梦中刚刚醒过来……但是，那些都不可能，他能做的就是把自己洗干净，然后出去，躺在床上，分开自己的双腿……等他回过神的时候，他发现自己正在用先前从没有过认真来清洗自己的身体……他突然很想哭……在外面等着他的Sephiroth并不认识他，而他也不认为自己‘认识’那个Sephiroth……也许那个‘神罗的英雄’会，也许会很温柔……至少那个人不会突然间毁了他的家乡，不会用正宗刺穿他的身体，更不会称他为‘人形’……但是他并不喜欢这样，一点也不喜欢……

你究竟在渴望什么？他的爱吗？你不觉得你太天真的吗……他会爱你吗？他会知道你爱他吗？  
你应该恨，应该恨他……是的，你应该恨……他毁了你的一切，把你当作工具……你应该恨他……而不是这样，拼命的说你爱他，对着一个并不认识你的他……

那个金发人已经进入浴室很长时间了……Sephiroth有点不耐烦了，准确说，他不会经常这样的花如此长的时间来等一个不认识的人，和即将发生的不知道是否会顺利的性爱……说不定接下来的事情会很好笑……不过，他还是在等，他希望他的等待可以换来一个结果，至少是金发人说出自己的真实姓名，虽然那对他并不是多么重要，但是至少他可以通过那个名字来查到金发人的过去。在Zack给他的那份资料上，金发人只是用‘Code C’当作代号，但具体为何会这样写，他没有去深究。  
可能已经过去30分钟了……这样沉闷的等待比他想象中还无聊……也许，嗯，说不定那扇浴室的门后面是另一个世界，那个金发人穿过了门，就到了另外一个世界，留下他一个人在这里傻等……呵，简直是胡说，能相信门后是另外一个世界的大概只有Mideel的那位武器商人……  
他看了看那个紧闭着的浴室，门丝毫没有要被打开的样子……也许应该去看看，说不定……嗯，那个金发人出了什么事情，比如……晕倒……这样想着，他站起来，并走过去，敲了敲浴室的门，但里面没有回应……也许，那个金发人真的出了什么事情……没有多想，他直接推开了门……很意外，门没有锁……而那个金发人并没有昏倒，他背对着他，站在水里，轻微的颤抖着……很快，似乎就在一瞬间，金发人发现了他……并没有尖叫或者震惊，金发人回头，看着他，异常的平静……这种情况下，尴尬的反而是他了……

“啊……呃，我是看看你……嗯，是否昏倒了……”这是事实，但是听起来像是谎言……虽然金发人处在充满蒸汽的浴室里，但是他还是看见了金发人背上的一条伤痕，而且并没有经过魔法治愈……  
“先生，可以再等一会儿吗？”金发人的语气没有起伏，他的眼睛很……红润……哭过吗？  
“好的。”Sephiroth后退，并用力关上了门……该死的，这个举动让他看起来像是一个急着去操人的家伙……多等一会儿又不会怎么样……该死的，该死的……这不像他……

躲在淋浴里，他胡乱的擦着自己的泪水，他想控制住它们，但是却不能立即做到……再忍忍，忍忍就好……他摸着自己胸口上那道伤，居然还在……他以为随着过去的改变，这道伤也会消失，但是他又错了……只有他是什么也不会改变，不论是受过的伤还是记忆……

呵呵……呵……  
他支着墙壁低声笑着……这就是‘惩罚’……是的，‘惩罚’……擅自改变过去的‘惩罚’……他甚至没有听见Sephiroth的敲门声……

浴室门被打开的时候，他没有本能的掩饰自己，他知道是谁打开了门……Sephiroth……这个房间里除了那个银发人会突然推开浴室门以外，还能有谁……等急了吗……

对不起，先生，请您再等一会儿……我还没有准备好……还没有准备好让这样的自己被你上，被忘记我是谁的你操……

在Sephiroth退出去以后，他又在淋浴中冲刷了一会儿，直到确认自己完全干净了以后，他才关上阀门，擦干自己，出了浴室……他围了一条毛巾在腰上以挡住自己的私处……那个银发人依旧坐在椅子上，等着他……现在他出来了，一切可以开始了……  
他站在门口，突然不知道自己应该做什么。

该死的，去你的那张可怜的单人床上，坐上去，或者躺上去，把你腰间可笑的毛巾那条，分开你的双腿……然后等着……不论他怎么，你都会忍受的……对不对？你愿意这样……然后一切结束以后，他会离开，你可以接着躺着，或者干你自己的事情……这很简单，不是吗？不是吗？

Cloud在自己的床上坐下，等着，他没有去看Sephiroth是否会走过来，还是会临时改变主意而离去……他只是等待着……不久，他听见脚步声，Sephiroth站在他面前的时候，他甚至都没有抬头……一只手放在他肩上抚摸了一会儿，然后推了一下，他随着那个推力倒在床上，并迅速的将自己全部放在床上……躺着，等着银发人下一步的动作……他望着天花板……有点想哭……  
腰间的毛巾被拿掉，丢在了一边……他闭上眼睛，忍住即将充斥眼眶的泪水……不能哭，不能……这样会使他们两个都很难堪……所以……不能……

那个金发人终于从浴室里出来了……他已经等了很长时间了……就连一些高傲的人也没有让他等如此长的时间……从浴室出来的金发人并没有看他，而是直接坐到了床上，等着……好吧，既然事情就是这样直截了当的开始，那么就让它这样直截了当的进行下去……  
Sephiroth走到床前，低头看着金发人，而金发人却没有抬头……他伸手去触摸金发人的肩膀，那手感很好，虽然说不上是光滑，当然，这身体根本比不上那些整天保养自己的人们的身体，但是摸上去的感觉，令他觉得很……舒服……  
当金发人在床上躺好的时候，他也爬上了那张单人床……他跪着床上，看着金发人，这个小舞男紧闭着眼睛，在强忍着什么一样……这并不有趣，这让他觉得这场即将开始的性爱更像是他在单方面的强奸，而不是件两相情愿的事情……  
Sephiroth开始抚摸金发人……从脸到脖子，胸口，小腹，腰部……金发人的腰部好像很敏感，只是他在触摸那里的时候，身下的人的身体会轻微的颤抖了几下……然后，他开始亲吻……虽然他和人做爱的时候，很少进行所谓的前戏，但是这次例外……实际上，一个同性的身体并不会对他有多么大的诱惑性……他开始吻金发人的身体，金发人的脖子，锁骨，都很敏感……当他触碰金发的人的乳尖的时候，他又一次感觉到了金发人的颤抖……他用手指去拨弄，用舌去舔，用嘴去吸吮，这样做好像很能带给金发人快感。很快，他就注意到了金发人胸口上的伤痕，它的位置和背后的伤痕相对，被什么刺穿过吗？但那并不是他的问题，他吻了那个伤痕，而他这个举动让金发人再次颤抖……他压在金发人的身上，而金发人的双腿分开着，搭在他身体的两侧……金发人的欲望似乎有些抬头，他感觉到了……虽然男人的胸口并不柔软，也没有女人的那样有吸引力，但是他还是把金发人的乳头弄的充血发红，甚至有点红肿……Sephiroth抬起头，看着闭着眼睛，喘着粗气呻吟着的金发人，他有些满意……之后，他吻了身下人的小腹，还有腰的两侧。他舔着金发人的腰，他觉得他喜欢金发人的腰……这时候，他听到小声的抽泣声，那是来自金发人的……皱了皱眉，他停下动作，他并不希望自己做了什么冒犯这个不知名字的金发人的事情……  
金发人微微睁开了眼睛，眼睛里全是泪水，但却说自己没有事情……只是激动……那是借口，他听的出来……叹了口气，他想，如果他不做那些爱抚金发人的身体的动作的话，情况也许会好一些……就像一些时候一样，上床，涂上润滑剂直接做事，然后分开……那样简单的多……

Cloud躺着，就那样躺着……他闭着眼睛，Sephiroth在抚摸他的身体……那双手，摸着他的身体，抚摸的很仔细……他知道，他并不是一件观赏品，也不是件易碎的东西……现在，他甚至渴望Sephiroth可以对他粗暴一点……Sephiroth开始吻他，这让他有点兴奋，但是兴奋很快就消失了……银发人的嘴唇同样是那么温柔，但是那温柔的嘴唇并没有接触到他的唇，他微张着的嘴唇……实际上，这并没有什么，但是他却觉得很伤心，有些想哭……从前，他从不认为自己是一个容易流泪的家伙，即使是在自己的村庄化为灰烬的时候，即使是在Aerith死在他面前的时候，他也不曾这样的想要流泪……但是，现在……天啊……为什么会这样……

Sephiroth正在抚摸自己，正在吻自己……但是……这不对……不对……不对……  
这真的是你想要的吗……只是一段单纯的性爱吗……和一个不认识你的Sephiroth……这很可笑……  
他不认识你，一点也不认识……即使他说他想了解你，那不过只是出于好奇，等他明白了一些……Cloud，那时的你大概也不会再对他有任何吸引力了……你一直都是这样认为的，不是吗……  
不，也许……你的身体还会对他充满吸引……在一段时间内……

Sephiroth在吻他的乳尖，他发出呻吟……他从不知道自己的乳头也是那样的敏感……被刺激着，他呻吟着，毫无掩饰，双手紧紧抓着床单……他的身体开始发热，他的欲望开始有了起色……现在Sephiroth并没有注意他，这很好，他不希望Sephiroth过多的注意他的表情……他不想在Sephiroth面前落泪，但是他不确定他是否可以忍住……  
眯着眼睛，他想去触碰那银发，想去触碰Sephiroth的脸，但是他的手刚接近Sephiroth，那个银发人就本能的向后躲了一下，虽然动作很轻微，但是还是阻止了Cloud再次把双手伸过去……他的双手在空中停了一会儿，然后无力的落下，他知道，那是Soldier的一种本能反应……但是……但是……他已经对开始这段性爱有些后悔……  
银发人开始吻他的小腹，还有腰部……他的大腿根部也在被揉搓……他有些喜欢这样……他的身体有太多他想象不到的敏感点，因为他从来就没有和任何人试过……他的欲望并没有被过多触及，Sephiroth的指腹只是在那上面轻轻的划了几下，然后就离开了……他有些失望，但是他也并不期待Sephiroth会用嘴或者手帮他达到高潮……至少在现在，那是不可能会发生的事情……  
眼睛微微睁开，他看到了依旧在吻他大腿的Sephiroth……那个人，好像是在玩弄什么一样，或者是在品味什么一样……很温柔，真的很温柔……和他预想的一点也不一样……他以为，Sephiroth会……会弄疼他……或者……或者什么……至少不是现在这个样子……他这样子简直就像是一个被人认真对待的处子一样……这并没有什么不好……但是……  
眼泪还是落了下来，他没有控制住自己……他小声的抽泣，捂着嘴，擦着眼泪，希望自己这样不被Sephiroth发现，但是……还是晚了一步……Sephiroth抬起头，看着他……银发人并不明白Cloud为什么会流泪……

他还是哭了……这的确很难堪，至少是让他自己很难堪，而且这样也许会让Sephiroth感到奇怪或者沮丧……目前，一切进行的都很顺利，而他，Cloud，居然哭出来，至于Sephiroth，却不会知道他哭泣的理由……

“……我……弄疼你了？”Sephiroth试探性的问了一句。  
“不，没有……对不起，先生，真的没有事……我只是……我只是……”他觉得自己停不下来……想哭，只是想哭……他现在只是希望Sephiroth不会因为这样就讨厌他并突然离开……很幸运，Sephiroth并没有离开，反而替他擦去了眼泪……也许，英雄见过了这样的人……和被人们崇拜的英雄上床，也许真的会有人因为激动的哭出来……  
“如果不愿意，可以告诉我……嗯……”他看着金发人，并且等了一会儿，直到金发人的抽泣不再那么厉害……这的确有点破坏他的心情，但是他还是忍了下来……这没有什么关系，这很正常的情况，不是吗？过了一会儿，他确认金发人的情绪平静了一点以后，他问：  
“你这里，有没有安全套？”那是必要，尤其是他并不能确定金发人是否真的没有和其他什么人有过关系……  
“……”刚刚擦干净眼泪，就听到了那个问题，Cloud愣了一下……

安全套，难道他就应该准备那个东西吗？不过，他的确是有几个……那是酒吧老板塞给他的。酒吧老板是个聪明人，和其他人一样，他也对这个跳舞的神秘青年充满了好奇，不过，他不会硬来，他会给Cloud一些好处和暗示，希望这个不近人情的舞男可以主动跟他去他的床上，但是Cloud并没有领他的情……那几只安全套是老板在某天放在Cloud裤兜里的，只是，Cloud并没有让老板有机会用上那些东西……回家后，他就把那些东西丢进了床头柜的抽屉，那些东西有时候做止血带是很不错的……而今天，他却意外的要用到那些……含糊的回答了Sephiroth一声，他爬起，在床头柜的抽屉里翻着……那颗‘毁灭’魔石也在抽屉里……他找的有些慌乱，但是还是拽出了一只，他把那个递给Sephiroth，然后闭上眼睛，继续躺着……深呼吸……他能做的只是将自己的腿再次张开……

那不过是一个过程，任何人都有可能会经历……只是一个过程……  
怎么，难道后悔了吗……最先发出邀请的不是你自己吗……

Cloud望着天花板，现在，他只觉得有些冷，而这种事情本身却是应该让身体变热或者暖和起来……他脸上的泪水还没有干，那些水渍留在脸上的感觉相当不舒服，但他没有去擦……他口渴，他想喝水，刚才的哭泣使他失去了一些水份……他甚至想对这个Sephiroth说一些傻话，比如，他改变了过去以及消失的‘过去’中都发生了什么……但是，那一切都没有发生，在男人的欲望进入他身体之前，他一直都是近乎沉默……

在把准备工作做好以后，Sephiroth分开金发人的双腿……另他感到有些‘不舒服’的是，现在这个金发人的表情简直就像是‘无所谓的等死’一样，这让他有些生气，自己明明是‘被勾引’的，而现在……真的像他在单方面的‘强奸’了……他将金发人的腿压开，使那小口对着自己的欲望，借助安全套上的润滑剂，他的欲望进入了金发人的身体……他进入的并不快，而且，那小口比他想象中要紧得多……简直犹如进入处子身体般的感觉……金发人的呻吟也让他开始怀疑自己起初的判断……难道，这个金发舞男真的还是一个处子……他试着动，金发人的身体给他相当美好的感觉，他认为他已经开始喜欢上了这身体……试着动了几下后，他抓着金发人的腿，并小心的让金发人翻转的身体，在金发人完全趴在床上的时候，他将他抱起来，这样使他更加深入。他怀里的金发人在颤抖，就在他将他抱起来的时候……他吻这个金发人的后颈，听着金发人的喘息，然后，他继续他的事情……

Sephiroth进入他身体的时候，他叫出来，那并不是普遍意义上的呻吟，那的确是一种叫喊……那很疼，至少比他想象中疼……还好，银发人在最初的进入之后，开始慢慢的推进，这让他有了适应的时间，他试着放松自己，试着完全接受Sephiroth……他的双腿被压在胸口，这使他的私处完全暴露，本能的，他想去掩饰，但是他的手却依旧死死的抓着被单……他看着Sephiroth的眼睛，那绿色的mako瞳里的温柔是他从前没有见过的，他甚至不相信Sephiroth会有这样的眼神……  
那男人在他身体里抽插着……他不知道如何配合，只是用呻吟把自己的感觉表达出来……银发人抓着他的腿，示意他转过身，他试着慢慢转动他的身体，那男根并没有在这个过程中离开他的身体，这给他一种莫名的感觉……愉快吗？快乐吗？新奇吗？还是其他的……当他趴在床上的时候，他的手再次紧紧抓住被单，这很好，至少Sephiroth不会再看到他的脸……但是，让他意外，Sephiroth将他抱起来，抱在怀里。他双腿分开，骑在Sephiroth的身上，这使那侵入他身体的东西更加深入……银发人吻了他的脖子，不断的吻，温柔的吻……这让他有些激动，颤抖着，他的双手抓住Sephiroth抱住他身体的手臂……

拜托拜托拜托……请将我再抱紧一点，再一点……让我感觉你，感觉到你……即使现在你会突然杀了我，我也情愿……  
你不会明白，我是多么的爱你……一直的，绝对的……

Sephiroth在他体内冲击着，他接受着，呻吟着……他又一次哭了出来……他甚至希望这梦境不要结束，自己不要醒来，但是那是幻想，不真实的想法……

当一切结束的时候，他独自一人倒在床上，呼吸没有平静下来……Sephiroth问他是否有什么事，比如疼痛，他没有说话，只是轻微的摇摇头……接着，Sephiroth问他可否借用一下浴室，他依旧没有说话，只是无力的指了指浴室。  
他听见银发人轻声叹了口气，随后是浴室的门被打开、关上的声音……

蜷缩着，他环抱着自己……这就是自己想要的吗？一场胡里胡涂的性爱……呵，这真可笑……他开始怀疑自己刚才是在和谁做爱……一个神罗的英雄而已……不是那个会用冷眼看自己的Sephiroth，不是那个记不得自己名字的Sephiroth，更不是在称自己为‘好孩子’的同时拿走黑魔石的Sephiroth……那个‘sephiroht’对他来说简直就是一个陌生人……是的，陌生人……一个自己不了解的Sephiroth，一个神罗的英雄，一个自己儿时的偶像……  
他开始低声的抽泣……并不为了什么……

在浴室里，Sephiroth冲洗着自己……那个金发人，对他来说依旧神秘，虽然他们刚刚做过了人与人之间的亲密行为……也许，自己真的有些沉迷那个身体，那个身体带给他的快感是从前他所没有经历过的……虽然那个金发人在做爱中的态度让他不满意，甚至是失望，但是那个身体却给他充分的快乐……也许，下一次会好一些吧，只要那个金发人还愿意有‘下一次’。  
等他穿好衣服出了浴室的时候，他看见那个金发人坐在床上，抱着膝，用被单裹着下体……那个金发人又在吸那劣质的烟，那味道让他不舒服……一种冲动，他走过去，把那只吸了一半的烟从金发人两指间夺下来，捻灭在床头柜上的烟灰缸里。

“你最好不要吸这种烟，它对你没有什么好处。”  
“先生。”金发人的手还保持着刚才吸烟时候的状态，“我所赚的钱只够我吸那玩意……”

他叹了口气，然后去摸他的钱夹，当他拿出那个黑色的小皮夹的时候，那个金发人对他说：  
“先生，请您不要侮辱我，我在酒吧赚的G还够养活我。”这语气听起来充斥着不满……  
“好吧……其实，我只是想给你这个。”手指从钞票上离开，他摸出一张卡片，“这是我的……呃，电话，如果你愿意，可以打电话给我……”但是金发人并没有接……而他这个举动也的确很不像话，简直像一个用无聊手段与刚认识的人确定情人关系的傻小子……  
“谢谢……我不需要……先生。”

如果，把那张卡接过来会怎样……大概，还有下一次吧……见面，做爱，分开……直到厌倦了对方……  
呵，其实听起来不错……至少还可以见到他……

Cloud抱着膝坐在床上，他的身体还有些疼，但那并不是什么大问题……现在，他不知道自己应该做什么……不过，一切，也该结束了……Sephiroth给他的电话号码他没有接，说不定把那个号码卖了就可以赚一大笔，足以让他买下需要的装备……不过，就这么结束吧，这样结束了就好……  
之后是沉默……他模糊的听见Sephiroth说要离开……他没有阻止，也没有道‘再见’。  
而就在Sephiroth准备打开门的时候，他突然叫住Sephiroth……在Sephiroth转头看他的时候，他愣了一下，然后说：

“先生，您可以抱我吗？”  
Sephiroth叹了口气，走了回来，礼节性的把他抱在怀里，并轻轻拍了拍他裸露的背。而他却紧紧的抱住Sephiroth，就像这次分开就不会再见面一样，就像这就是最后一次拥抱一样……也许，那些真的会成真……  
“先生，您可以吻我吗？”  
他微张的唇依旧没有被吻，Sephiroth只是礼节性的吻了他的额头……

这就结束了……他不再有要求了……  
在Sephiroth离开后，他倒在床上，紧紧的环抱着自己，他的手指在他的手臂上抓出深深的印子……他止不住自己的呜咽……

结束了，是的，结束了……  
这不好吗……是你自己把一切推开的……后悔吗？你一直都在后悔……即使一切已经按你的意思改变了，你也一样会后悔……  
这……真是一个笑话……

回到神罗的时候，Sephiroth还是一直在想着今天发生的事情……那并不是‘一时冲动’就可以解释的事情，而且，真的很可笑，他还是不知道那个金发人的名字……

当晚，在专供Soldier使用的酒吧里，他把今天发生的事情用简单的几句话描述给那个黑发的1st Class听。

“嘿，嘿，嘿，我没听错吧，大英雄。”Zack愣了几秒钟后突然大声叫出来，如果不是Sephiroth狠狠的踢了他的小腿，那么他的声音估计会一直大到让整个酒吧的注意力全部转移到他们身上。  
“你没听错，但是我想我选错了‘倾诉’对象。”Sephiroth有点后悔，也许今天这件事情真的应该只讲给自己的日记本听。  
“不过，我说，sephy，你是不是……呃……有点‘不太正常’？”在一脸认真的表情下，Zack说出了如此‘欠揍’的话，“好像……‘碰上了个美人’这类的事情，好像是我应该说的……怎么了？难道那些住在上层的美丽家伙们不能满足你？”  
“不要把我想的和你一样……Zack……”虽然这么说，但是也想不出一个合理的，并不可笑的理由来解释今天的事情，“其实，那个人……我……只是……”  
“好奇吗？”  
“如果你一定要这么解释的话。”  
“算了。”他拍拍Sephiroth的肩膀，“我说，兄弟，早点忘了吧……那种事情没有值得多想的必要，如果真想调查一个人的话，交给Turks会顺利的多。”  
“难得你给我一个正常一点的建议。”  
“嗯，也许去翻翻退伍兵的记录可以找到点什么……不过，如果不是什么重要的人的话，还是不要浪费时间了……唉……”Zack挠了挠头发，“真没有想到，居然有人能让你这么惦念……呵，下次介绍给我看看。”  
“如果你有时间，帮我找找退伍兵的资料。”  
“抱歉，Sephiroth先生，我没时间。”Zack摊摊手，继续喝他的酒。  
“啧。”也许自己真的应该忘了今天发生的事情……那也许真的不值得自己惦念……只是，他还是不清楚金发人的名字，这简直就是一个执念……

过了几天，当Sephiroth再一次去找金发人的时候，却发现那间屋子已经换了主人。热心并好奇的邻居告诉他，那个金发舞男已经在几天前搬走了，而且，没有人知道那小子究竟去了什么地方……  
叹了口气，Sephiroth离开了那里，而且，以后他也不会再想来了……

当然，就算他见到金发人的尸体，他都不知道那人的名字……

那天，在Sephiroth离开以后，Cloud就觉得自己脑子里一片空白……他已经分不清刚才发生的一切究竟是梦境还是真实……比起真实，他宁愿刚才的一切只是梦，一个混乱的，不能实现的梦……  
他很冷，而且也口渴，但他却不想动……他幻想着自己就这样死去，但是那也是无法实现的事情……他不知道，如果自己不‘邀请’Sephiroth去他那张床上的话，事情会是怎样，至少不会比现在更糟……现在，他只想逃走，永远不再回来，不再见到Sephiroth……

当天晚上，就在Sephiroth和Zack在Soldier们的酒吧里谈论他的时候，他就离开了……

数月后，他靠在一颗残缺的树下等死。

周围是一片黑暗，但在他记忆里，life stream应该是透明的绿色，温暖又寒冷的……也许自己并不在那里，也许自己还未完全死去……也许……自己会被lifestream拒绝……  
怎么样都好，至少自己不会再为一些事情烦恼了……

如果现在就被life stream带走，那么……他将见不到所有他想见的人……妈妈，aerith，Zack……是的，他们不在那里，不在……他们活着，活得很好……

伤口已经不觉得疼了……很冷……血……已经流尽了吗……不能动……周围……黑暗……什么也看不到，什么也听不到……就这样……死去……

想见一个人……在死去之前……

脚步声……是谁来了……真奇怪，明明是一片死寂，为什么只有那个脚步声格外的清晰……微微的睁开眼睛，他头一次觉得看清楚东西是那样的费力……

曾经听说过，人死前会见到最想见的人……他一度只认为那是人的一种不切实际的自我安慰，但，现在他已经相信了那个说法的真实性……  
不过，只是幻觉吧……只是人死前的幻觉……

他看着那个男人走近自己……也许，那个人还会问自己叫什么名字吧……这一次，不管那男人问什么，他都会回答，如实的回答，这是他最后一次说实话的机会，不管那男人会不会相信他所说的一切……但当那男人开口的时候，他却被所听到的一切‘吓’坏了……

“你这样子……Strife……哼，真难看。”

那语气，是他所熟悉的……冰冷的，毫无感情可言的……甚至还带着一些轻蔑……他努力的将精力集中，去看那男人……是的，是‘Sephiroth’，那个他所认识的，所熟悉的人……几乎毁了他的一切的人……震惊，只是震惊……他盯着那男人……他不知道这还是不是他的幻觉，或者这才是现实……

“看来你真的成功的改变了‘过去’……你不想看到的一切都没有发生，这对你来说，很不错吧……呵，拯救星球的英雄，Cloud。”

不对……不是的……过去改变了……一切改变了……但是……但是……但是……一切按着他的意愿改变了……他的家乡没有被毁，Zack活着，Aerith也还活着……Sephiroth没有变成那个破坏星球的疯子……但是，他却遗忘了，被所有人遗忘了……过去改变了，他却成了一个多余的存在……不管是活着，还是会突然死去，都不会人关心他……

“就这样等死吗？这样子倒是很适合现在的你。”

等死吗……是的……  
他无法像一个英雄一样的死去……该死的……被一只怪物的爪子划破了脖子，失血而死……这简直对不起他作为‘拯救星球的人’的名号……  
不过，只有一件事情让他感到有些‘安慰’……至少他知道了‘Sephiroth’并没有‘死去’，并没有因为过去的改变而消失……  
他的嘴动了动，但是却没有发出声音……想说什么，好像什么也没有必要再说了……一切就是这样……仅此而已。

“你想说什么，Strife……想说爱我吗？”

那男人似乎在笑，好像是一种嘲笑一样……他来到Cloud面前，蹲下来，看着那个即将死去的人。

“Strife……你应该明白，我可能从没有爱过你，哪怕一秒钟……你要知道，一个神罗兵并不会引起我的注意……怎么，很失望吗？”

那男人的手在他脸上擦了一下，带走一些血迹……他听见了男人的话，很清晰的……他明白，他知道……Sephiroth不会爱上他，不会不会不会……他只是一个神罗兵，一个普通的神罗兵，就像千万的充当炮灰的角色一样……他不过是他的崇拜者之一，一个永远不会表达自己感情的崇拜者……当他唯一一次把自己的感情表露出来的时候，得到的回应直是对方的‘好奇’……

是的是的是的是的是的……我爱你，一直都爱你，那种感情不会变……但你不知道，或者只是把那当作一个笑话……  
你毁了我的家乡，杀了我的母亲……把我当作工具……在我面前杀了aerith……而你……  
我为什么还会爱着你……为什么……为什么……为什么……为什么……

他发觉自己在流泪，止不住……他不想这样，在Sephiroth前流泪……  
Sephiroth不会爱他，不会注意他……他全部都猜到过，他也全部都明白……只是他不想听那男人亲口说出来……  
那个男人就在他面前，他看的很清楚……也许，自己还可以奢求一点什么……比如，死亡。

“先生……您……可以杀了我吗……”

他用他最后的力气说……声音微弱的连他自己都不能确定自己在说什么……  
祈求解脱吗？不应该是这样的……他应该还有能力治疗自己，还有能力再用一次‘回复’魔法……但是，他还是选择了闭上眼睛……等着被正宗贯穿身体，或者割断喉咙……  
星球会怎么样，未来会怎么样……好像都已经与他无关……也许，一开始，那些就都不是他‘感兴趣’的事情。

但是……Sephiroth给他却并不是冰冷的刀刃……  
他的脸上的泪水和血被那双带着黑色皮手套的手擦去，那动作有些粗暴，但是却让他止住了哭泣……他的嘴唇被吻，只是他却不知道这是不是自己死后的幻觉……如果死人也会有幻觉的话……他无力的让自己的嘴维持着微张……他觉得自己的呼吸快要被完全夺走了，完全的，但他却依旧回应着那个吻，笨拙的……这很痛苦，他为自己有这样的幻觉而感到难过……

幻想自己着被爱……这真可怜……

也许……很快，这些就会消失，然后自己就会在life stream里失去所有……但那一切并没有发生……Sephiroth将他抱起来……他依旧不相信这是真实，但那男人的手臂还有胸膛的感觉却没有虚假……  
也许，这很快就会成为自己一生中最后一个梦……仅此而已……

“你要带我去哪里……”  
“你没有必要知道……但，这是你希望的，不是吗？strife，和我在一起。”  
“你说过，你不爱我，哪怕一秒。”  
“strife，你忽略了‘可能’两个字。”

＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝

Midgar是个热闹的地方，不管是上层还是下层……tifa的7th Heaven就座落在第七区的某个角落里。这个黑发姑娘是个勤劳的老板娘，所以她的店的生意总是不坏。  
今天她的店里来了位熟客。

“hi！tifa。”是John，同样是从Nibelherm出来，到大城市里来混的青年……在周游各地之后，他结了婚，并且安定下来，今天他来不过来看看tifa，他儿时的好友，也算是他的一个儿时的‘偶像’。  
“hi，John。”她依旧忙碌着，并给John倒了杯喝的。

在闲聊的几句之后，John突然提起一个tifa不太熟悉的人名。

“Cloud·strife？嗯，好像有点印象……他住在我家隔壁……好像，但是他从来不和大家一起玩……我还记得，他是个……很不合群的小子。”tifa继续擦着手里的杯子。  
“我看到他了，上次，在Midgar。”  
“哦？是吗？我可没有见过他。”  
“他不是一个人……在他身边有个很高大的家伙，一头白毛……呃，长得和神罗那个Sephiroth真像。”  
“你也许看错了……如果是Cloud，那么他至少应该来……看看我。”  
“算了吧……那小子……啧。”John喝了口酒，“那小子一脸幸福的样子，真不像他……我记得他总是一脸闷闷不乐的，啧，那样子，真不适合他。”  
“哦？是吗？也许……嗯，有一天我会见到他，然后问问清楚。”tifa继续忙她的事情，而这次对话很快就被忙碌冲淡……

END


End file.
